Cross jurisdictions
by Nepeace
Summary: CSI-CSI:Miami SLASH! Calleigh and Catherine pairing ... a collection of drabble s
1. Can´t stop thinking

**AN: **These drabbles are written for the Calleigh and Catherine livejournal community.

**Title:** Can´t stop thinking  
**Author:** Nepeace  
**Pairing:** Calleigh/Cath, implied Sara/Catherine and a little bit of Eddie and Catherine  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** No I don´t own them   
**Spoilers:** Cross Jurisdictions, Play with Fire, Lady Heather´s box  
**Word Count:** 361  
**Author's Notes:** Catherine´s thoughts on a dark and lonely night -- Calleigh and Catherine, this is a first time for me ...  
  
  
Can´t stop thinking  
  
I´m drunk and I know it. I feel alone, desperately alone.   
  
I stare at the picture in my hands, the picture Speed took from me and her, the picture that I´ve cherished all this time. The picture that she gave me right before I stepped inside the helicopter. I knew that it wouldn´t last, I knew that I had to go back to Vegas with Warrick, but still ...   
  
Sometimes I wish that I would have come back to Vegas to gather my belongings and move to Miami with Lindsey. Would that make things easier I don´t know. Maybe I wouldn´t have caused so much pain to some people.  
  
I would have taken Lindsey away from Eddie and she wouldn´t have been there when he got killed. I wouldn´t have blown up the lab and almost kill Greg and Sara. A tear rolls down my cheek. Sara ...  
  
I take another sip from the wine. "No, I have to stop thinking about Sara ..., she doesn´t want me."  
  
She likes guys, bastards like Hank, who cheat on her the same way Eddie did with me. At least the outcome fom that relationship made a lot of things right. Lindsey she´s the best daughter I could ever imagine.   
  
My mind wanders off again to the trip that I made two years ago, Warrick and I went to Miami to solve a murder, and to find a little girl. All I found was warmth and understanding by the person that I least expected. I first saw her that day that we arrived.  
  
She was standing their in front of me, her long blond hair slowly moving by the slight breece, wearing sunglasses that covered her beautiful eyes. I imidiatelly noticed her beauty. And apperantly she noticed me just as much as I noticed her.   
  
I can still remember eery single detail of her naked skin under my hands that night and the following nights. I can still hear her call out my name in ecstasy.   
  
But I lost it, I lost her ... I put my bet on Sara and she, she doesn´t want me.  
  
I made the wrong bet.


	2. A phone call away

**Title:** A phone call away  
**Author:** Nepeace  
**Pairing:** Calleigh/Cath  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** No I don´t own them   
**Spoilers:** Cross Jurisdictions   
**Word Count:** 404  
**Author's Notes:** Just pick up the phone, she's only a phone call away.

We had promised to call when I left, but we didn't she didn't and neither did I. I checked my phone and hoped that she had called. But she never did. I guess that we where realistic, and both knew that it wouldn't work. And besides that, I have Lindsey. I can't just gather my belongings and ask for a transfer. So that I can chase after something that seems like love. There where no guaranties. 

But deep in my heart I know that I love her and that there was a chance that things would work out. Sometimes I dream about her, I can still remember her voice when she called out my name. I can still remember the curves of her sexy body underneath my hands. The way that I caressed her skin, and the goose bumps that disappeared the moment I laid my hands on her. 

Even now after a year, I still can't get her out of my mind. 

I remember that I have some vacation time coming up and I promised Lindsey that I would show her the ocean. Maybe I can pay Calleigh with a visit, I think while I look up her number in my cell phone. 

"Calleigh Duquesne." The memories hit me again when I hear her voice. I smile before I answer. 

"Calleigh, hi it's Catherine." 

"Catherine, Oh my god I never thought that I would hear your voice again. Do you have another case overhere?"

"No, I don't but I have some vacationtime coming up and I was thinking about spending some time in Miami, any hotels you can recommend?" 

"Yeah, my place." She answers with a chuckle. "My door is always open for a visitor like you." 

"Calleigh, I would love to but I can't, I'm taking Lindsey with me." 

"Ow Cath, please. I have a spareroom, I would love to meet Lindsey. And besides that hotels in this area are way to expensive." 

"Would you do that for me?" I asked still not convinced, but ready to give in. 

"Do that for you, of course I would. When is your vacation, I can take some time of and show you around Miami?" She asked and convinced me. "I've missed you so much, you can't even imagine." She pleaded with her honey sweet voice.  

"I guess that I have a pretty good idea, I missed you too. I should have called, months ago." 


	3. Back to Miami

**Title:** Back to Miami  
**Author:** Nepeace  
**Pairing:** Calleigh/Cath  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** No I don´t own them   
**Spoilers:** Cross Jurisdictions   
**Word Count:** 727  
**Author's Notes:**  Third part (Can't stop thinking, Only a phone call away)

I scanned the crowd at the end of the gate. My hand reached out to Lindsey's,  I watched my little angel and smiled. Lindsey smiled back and together we continued the way down the gate. I scanned the crowd and noticed the woman that I'd met the year before, the woman that never left my mind since that moment I first saw her. The image was burned on my mind and haunted me at night. 

The blonde spotted her and waved. I smiled and waved back. She quickly made her way through the crowd. And I met her half way, we fell into each other's embrace and hugged each other. 

"Catherine, God I've missed you. We should have called ages ago." She kissed me before she released her grip on me. 

"I know, I know believe me. Hey, I want you to meet Lindsey, my daughter." 

"So your Lindsey, hi sweetheart." 

Lindsey reached her hand towards Calleigh. "Yes, I'm Lindsey, Madame." Lindsey said, while she shook Calleigh's hand.  

"Madame, no please call me Calleigh." Calleigh insisted. Lindsey watched Calleigh for a second before she watched me, I nodded my head. 

"Okay, Calleigh." She said still not sure about it.

"Common' let's go somewhere and get something to eat." 

After receiving the suitcases they made their way through the airport and Calleigh showed them the way to her car. They got in and drove downtown. Calleigh showed them the city while they sought out a restaurant to eat. Lindsey had apparently lost her shyness because she was asking Calleigh all kinds of questions, about Miami, and the beach. I smiled while I listen to the answers that Calleigh gave Lindsey. Last time when I was here we didn't have time to do something like this. We where working on a case and went back to Vegas when we solved it. I pushed my sunglasses down and stared out of the window, while every now and then I watched Calleigh. She had changed since last time I saw her, her hair was different, shorter.  But there was something else. 

Calleigh drove us to a small restaurant at the beach. We sat down on the terrace and soon a waiter reached our table and we ordered something to eat. 

"Mom, can I go to the sea, I'll be back when the food arrives, please." She looked at me with those big blue eyes, which even I couldn't deny. 

"Okay, but stay where I can see you."  I watched her as she hopped of her chair and ran through the sand towards the sea. It was funny how someone could be so captivated by the sight of the waves. She was just standing there watching the see as the waves rolled in. 

"She's  a great girl, your so lucky." Calleigh said while she placed her sunglasses in her hair. 

" I know, we've gone through a lot this past year. She's the one who kept me going." Calleigh placed her hand on my arm, her touch comforted me. " Without my baby I would be lost." 

Holding her hand in mine made me feel the same as I felt last year when I just saw her for the first time. I was nervous about meeting her. From the moment I laid eyes on her I was attracted to her. And just seeing her now, it felt as if we had never been apart. Which was weird because we never really had the time get to know each other.    

"Missed you babe."  I said while I kissed Calleigh. Calleigh's hand reached up to my face and she placed her hand on my cheek She slowly moved her hand to my neck and deepened the kiss. 

We broke apart when we heard someone cough. The waiter came back with our order, he placed it on the table and left again without saying a word. I stood up and stepped of the terrace into the sand and called Lindsey's name. She turned around and ran back to me when she saw me waving. She wrapped her arms around me when she reached me. 

"Like it here, Linds?"

"I love it here, it all looks so nice. I really like Calleigh."   

"I'm glad that you do, kiddo." I kissed the top of her head before we proceeded our way back to Calleigh and out dinner.    


End file.
